Perfect for me
by hannah15687
Summary: SPOILERs FROM BIOTA: Kurt and Blaine get into a pretty heavy fight but can the new audition to the Warblers help solve that?. Maybe...


Authors note: Hello guys. Tuseday´s episode was freakishly awesome. I mean Santana and Brittany, so cute and Kurt and Blaine… Where do I begin?. Haha. SO this is just something I wrote for fun but I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine. Although I wish…

R&R

Perfect for me

I returned out of the bathroom with a hint of disdain in my chest as I spotted Kurt in the coffee line. The sun that shined through the windows seemed to hit his eyes perfectly, because they were shifting between the colors navy blue and green. His haughty back was facing the door and I truly thought about leaving but I voted against it. After all, Kurt and I were best friends and best friends do not just leave one hanging in a coffee line. That's absurd. So I walked up to him, holding my head held high as a cleared my throat high enough for Kurt to notice.

"Kurt…" My voice sounded way more irritated out loud, wonder if Kurt had noticed. "I think I can manage to stand in line myself now" I looked away, mumbling something about Kurt being mother-ish and childish at the same time.

"What´s your deal Blaine" he demanded as I slowly, but firmly looked back into his beautiful eyes. They were truly beautiful, really cute yet innocent and the mystery the iris held was mind-blowing and… "Fine, but BTW. You´re welcome." He patted his foot" I've been standing here ever since Rachel stormed out of here" he gestured towards the door but I grabbed his tiny arm before he could even manage to move.

"Don´t walk away from me" I said, voice raised in a higher pitch, which clarified that I was angry with the young soprano.

"Oh but Mr. Anderson. You have no control over me so you can´t just stand there and say what I shall or shall not do, you understand" That sentence scared me, in many ways. It hadn´t only proven that ´diva Kurt ´was on its way out but that our friendship was in deep, and I repeat, deep trouble. Kurt and I had never, ever, even fought over a single thing until this whole Rachel Berry house party train wreck extravaganza had taken place. I was most definitely not innocent but I sure wasn´t the only one mucking a fight.

"Kurt I´m talking to you now. I´m trying to sort thing out between us but you obviously don´t have time to do that so you may leave, but do not expect anything from me." The look on Kurt´s face made my heart break into a thousand pieces. In one way, he looked extremely hurt and betrayed but on another side of him, the wall that he had built to keep people away started to raise again, I could see it.

So there I was standing, fighting back the tears that welled up in my eyes as I turned around to order my coffee.

"Are you okay Sir?" The young girl behind the counter asked, slightly worried.

"No…" I looked down. I didn´t want people to see me this fragile. And what disturbed me the most was that Kurt caused this pain, Kurt, the one I was very angry with caused this pain.

"Do you wanna talk?" The girl, who obviously was named Tracy, according to her nameplate, asked again.

"I don´t even know you?" I snapped.

"Oh I think you do…" She smiled and that´s when it hit me. It was Tracy, ginger Tracy, my first real best friend. It took a while to settle the information and I could see how her eyes shined up as I hugged her tightly and walked behind the counter.

"Oh My god, It´s you" I started crying, not only because of Kurt but because someone actually cared about me, it felt nice.

"Shhhhh, it´s okay" she whispered as she held me tight. Rocking me back and forth like a baby."Now…" Her eyes met mine " I want you to tell me what upsets you"

"It´s a long story" I whipped my tears away, missing Kurt´s warm hand.

" Well, I have plenty of time" I took a deep breath and cleared my throat before I began.

"Okay, so first of all. I´m gay." I looked down at my feet, hoping she would accept me."And that really messed up my life. Second of all. My absolute best friend just ditched me because I kissed a girl while I was totally wasted. Okay maybe I exaggerated a little but that's what caused this fight. He´s the most wonderful guy in this whole world and I just keep messing our friendship up. He told me that he really liked me but I couldn´t manage to say that I wanted to be more that just friends. And now I feel bad because he won't wait around forever and considering to what he just said out there I´m sure he won´t ever speak to me again. I need him, he´s the one I call when I´m lonely, when I´m sad. Hell, even when I´m hungry. Because he´s always there for me and I don´t know if I can live a life without him. He goes to Dalton as well and he makes my days pass by so much faster and…"My voice cracked and the pain in my chest hurt so much more. I needed Kurt or the old Blaine would come straight out again. I looked up just to spot a clock that said 3:15 and my heart stopped. "Oh my god, is that the time" I breathed.

"Yeah" I started to walk "Where are you going?" She yelled.

"Warblers practice, Can´t be late" I smiled as I hurried towards my black car that was parked outside of the shop.

…

"Okay Warblers" Wes spoke up. I was so sick of hearing his voice that I almost screamed out in frustration, but luckily for me, I kept quiet. "We have an audition, a fresh new face here at this school who would like to try out." Wes gestured to a tall blond guy with brown owe-like glasses and dark brown eyes.

"Hello you guys" He said, nervously. "I´m going to be singing Perfect for me by Ron Pope." He smiled widely, giving the guitar guy a still laugh. "Oh and by the way, my name´s Robert Reede." Robert took his place in the centre of the room, 40 eyes glued on his face, waiting for him to begin.

You sit in the bathroom and you paint your toes  
I sit on the bed right now and I sing you a song  
It's not always easy, but somehow our love stays strong  
If I can make you happy, then this is where I belong 

By the time the chorus had begun my eyes were already teary. This song made so much sense that it almost hurt even more than our actual fight. Maybe because the lyrics fit so perfectly or just because everything had settled in. Either way I was seconds from sobbing.

And I'd just like to say  
I thank God that you're here with me  
And I know you too well to say that you're perfect  
But you'll see, oh my sweet love, you're perfect for me

I let the tears fall freely down my livid cheeks when Robert started building out the next verse. A lot of people started looking my way when I began to sob, like a little kid who didn´t get the super awesome robot wrapped as a gift on Christmas Eve.

I know all you're secrets, and you know all of mine  
You're always here to hold me up when I'm losing my mind  
I wish that I was stronger so that I had more to give  
I'll share everything I have and we'll find a way to live

We´ll find a way to live, that seemed pretty impossible considering to the circumstances but that very sentence made me thing straight. I got up on my feet and started walking towards the huge doors.

"Blaine!" David and Wes shouted in merging voices "Where do you think you´re going, hey stop the music!" Wes shouted, alone this time. He really was an a-hole when it came to his very precious rehearsals.

"I´m going to find Kurt" I sobbed, voice thick.

"Really Blaine, now?" David asked and I could smell the sarcasm in his deep voice.

"Yeah David, now!" I snapped.

…

Wes´s POV 

"Yeah David, now" Blaine snapped before he turned towards the doors and walked away, crying.

"Oh My GOD!" David screamed, hesitatingly though

"I know, I can´t believe he just walked out on us." I said, voice in a much deeper twang that usual.

"Who is he" The poor kid Robert asked with confusion clasped on his face.

"Blaine Anderson" I replied "Our lead singer" I sighed.

"Why did he leave like that, it was kind of rude." He asked, probably realizing the meaning of his words because he quickly spoke up. "I mean, he probably had a really good reason for it so…"The whole choir room was silent as the door swung open.

"So sorry I´m late I…" Kurt walked in, one coffee in one hand and a bunch of sheet music in the other."What´s going on…?" he asked, overlooking the group of silent boys.

"Blaine just stormed out of here, crying over you. You might want to go fix that because he was very upset." David said, surprisingly gentle.

"Oh my God" He breathed. And before anyone could affix, he was gone.

I looked to my right just to spot David, grinning widely at the now closed doors.

"We did it" I said smiling despite my anger.

"I know" he replied "I know" and with that, the rehearsal ended and David and I took our bags and left along the others. Not to go study, no. We left and ended the rehearsal early so we could go spy on Kurt and Blaine.

When we reached Blaine´s floor I hushed David in his tracks. Was that Blaine and Kurt, kissing outside of Blaine´s dorm. Yeah it was. We did a mental high five and walked away, grinning.

Our plan had finally worked.

To be continued… 


End file.
